1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to carpentry devices for forming a joint from moulding strips. More specifically, the invention comprises an improved device for forming a moulding joint without the need for making corresponding miter cuts at the ends of the moulding strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the building construction field of technology to apply strips of moulding at the intersections of the ceiling, walls and floor of a room for the purpose of concealing the intersections and providing a decorative finished appearance thereto. The moulding strips may be of various configurations and designs. The joining of adjacent corresponding ends of moulding strips at an inside or outside corner formed by the intersecting surfaces normally involves making miter cuts at the ends of the moulding strips so that the cut surfaces of the strips will abut to dispose the strips at the desired angular disposition defined by the corner. A corner formed by the abutting miter cut ends of adjacent moulding strips is known as a mitered joint. The making of miter cuts at the ends of corresponding moulding strips to form a mitered joint is both time consuming and expensive. Moreover, specialized equipment and a certain degree of carpentry skill are required in order to form a perfect mitered joint that appears to be a seamless continuation of the moulding strip configuration.
The prior art has recognized the difficulties and problems associated with the formation of perfect mitered joints from moulding strips and has therefore proposed devices whereby a miterless joint, particularly a 90.degree. inside or outside corner joint, may be formed without the need for providing miter cuts on the adjacent ends of the strips. Some examples of such known devices for this purpose are disclosed by the Salada U.S. Pat. No. 205,425, Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,108, Swendsen et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,289, Hillmann U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,794, and Pheifle U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,352.